Smells like strawberries
by Jaycee Cheng
Summary: Hope starts the first day of school not knowing that his teacher will be his crush.
1. A teacher's love

**This my first Final Fantasy story about Hope x Lightning pairings, I am just a beginner and I don't owe anything about Final Fantasy 13. They belong to Square Enix.**

At the end of summer, Hope just turned seventeen and starts his new life studying in his senior year high. Today is just a start of the first day of school. In the morning of that day, Hope got up on his bed and brushed his blurry morning eyes and opened the window.

As he sees the shining light of the sun, he covered his eyes with his one hand as the light glares to his eyes and drops his hand slowly from his eyes and smiled, saying ''What a beautiful day.''

He then takes a bath quick and brushed his teeth. After gathering some things for school, he ran downstairs and he sees his mom eating breakfast.

''Good Morning, Hope, seems that you having trouble sleeping last night? Are you alright?'' He's mom asked, Hope nodded.

''Yeah, I am just fine mom.'' He's mom gives a small pause. ''Okay…then you should eat your breakfast and get going to school.''

Nora takes a sip of her coffee and sets it down on the table. And after eating breakfast hope walked into the front door and opened it. As he about to leave, ''Hope..''Nora said.

Hope turned his head around. ''Yes, mom?'' she stands from the chair where she was sitting. ''Come here, son.'' Nora gave him a hug, and rest her chin on his shoulder. She pulled back and asked Hope ''Is there something bothering you? You can tell me anything.''

Hope's eyes widened and then nodded his head. ''Well I kinda….'' Nora raised an eyebrow and stayed quiet. ''…I..like my teacher''. Hope felt the heat blushing all over his face. ''Miss Farron?'' She asked while she gives a small laugh.

Hope answered nervously ''Y-yes, mom, I just don't know how will I show her how I feel and i..i like her so much.'' Nora slowly lands her right hand on Hope's shoulder. ''Hope, if you want to do anything about it. Then you just going to have to follow what your heart is saying, I believe in you Hope. There is you.'' Hope smiled and said ''Thanks, mom''.

Hope has on his way to school. When gets to the gate, Vanille was waiting for him and was greeted. ''Hey there, Hope!''. Hope smirked his face. ''Hi, Vanille.''

Vanille approached him and share the good news ''You know, we were in the same class, Hope. And our teacher is going to be Miss Farron.'' Hope gasp and blushed his face red. Vanille wondered ''Hey..is something wrong?'' Hope answered shy ''N-Nothing, let's just go Vanille.'' Hope sit down on his seat in their homeroom and rested his face between his hands while thinking._ Lightning is our teacher?_ He asked himself. _How am I supposed to react around her_?

Then suddenly, a tall girl with a pink strawberry locks enters the homeroom and sits on her desk chair. Everyone in the class has to introduce themselves individually. After a few minutes, Hope began his turn to introduce himself. He introduce himself shy and nervous. Lightning finds out he's different from the other students. ''Hope.'' She called his name.

''Yes, Miss Farron?'' She looks at his eyes and hope nervous about it. ''I think you should stay after class, I have to talked to you about something. And you can call me by my first name, I don't mind.'' Hope swallowed and he looks into her eyes. ''L-Light…uhm..Okay.''

After the class, the students leave the homeroom and was emptied quickly. Hope and Lightning remained in the room. Hope approached the desk and interrupted a working Miss Farron who was checking all the papers and he asked.

''You wanted to see me?'' Lightning stops from writing and turns her head up, looking at his eyes. Lightning dropped the ballpoint to the desk and leans in the chair. She removed her glasses that she was wearing during the class and said ''Yes, I have to ask you something.'' Hope wondered. ''What is it?'' She crossed her arms and said ''Was there anything bothering you regarding your behavior earlier today?''

Hope answered slowly ''I…Light..i kinda…'' She interrupted Hope's words. ''Is it a girl?'' Hope remained quiet but still answered her question ''Yes. You see…'' She interrupted hope once again. '' It's not of my business to ask about those things anymore, well we should go home now, it's getting late. '' Lightning takes hope outside the room and closed the door. When hope finally got home, he untied is tie and dropped himself on his bed, exhausted. Hope wanted to confess his feelings to his teacher. Hope did his homework and sleeps early. On the next day, at the end of the class. He leaves the room among with the other students and then a halt came to Hope. Turning his face around towards Lightning, who was sitting on her desk and once again checking all the papers. He encouraged himself and approached her. Lightning wondered what he was about to say. ''Lightning, I have to tell you something.'' Lightning widened her eyes and bit her lips.

''What is it hope?'' Hope sealed his eye shut.. ''Lightning...'' Lightning raised one of her eyebrow. ''What, Hope?''

Hope's face is turning all red and then...

''I know you have been my teacher since junior high, since 3 years ago I hid this feeling until now. Ever since that way..I love you, Lightning.''

But lightning remained quiet and asked Hope. ''Hope…did you really mean that?'' Lightning stood up from her chair, and gives Hope a big embrace and said ''Hope, I did like you since we began our journey 3 years ago, I love you too as a little brothe-''

Hope immediately put his two hands on lightning's both cheeks and kissed her. Lightning's aqua colored blue eyes widened in shock. Hope pulls his lips away from hers, creating a bridge of saliva between their lips. Lightning became quiet and said ''Hope, I…'' She hugged him and rest his chin on his shoulders. ''Hope, if you really did loved me in the first place then why didn't you tell me?''

Hope said that ''It's not the question of did or didn't, I just don't have enough courage to tell you.'' Lightning gave a short gasp and nodded her head down.

''Hope, I don't if we can keep this relationship because you are my student.'' Hope then speaks ''I don't care, we can still keep this a secret from the others.'' Lightning's words ''Hope…I don't want you to get expelled or I can get fired from this school.'' She delivers a small giggle ''You're just seventeen.''

Hope then asked ''Does it really matter?'' hope brushed her pink spiky bangs from her forehead and asked ''After the graduation...do you wanna go out with me?'' She blushed her face. '' Hope, if that's the case…'' Hope performs a final interruption.

''It's okay if you don't want to.'' Lightning looks at Hope's face and she laughs so hard until she burst into tears. Then '' I was gonna say Yes.'' Hope has overjoyed himself with happiness. The girl he likes finally accepts him. He hugged her happily and makes a short sniff on her hair, he said in his mind ''ahhh, Smells like strawberries.''

The End.

**How's that story fits? I hope you guys liked it, I finished it only one night. Thanks!**


	2. Proposal

**This is the second chapter of the story called: ''Smells like Strawberries.'' I wanted to keep this story up. I hope you enjoyed it. ''Smells like Strawberries'' Part 2. Well, this what Lightning looks like when she got a date with Hope. ** art/Miss-Farron-277489156?comments_view=3&offset=120 **This is the second and final chapter of the story.**

After Hope finally graduates, Hope got home from exhaustion. And drop himself into his bed. Nora comes in to his room and sits beside him. ''Congratulations, Hope. You're now a college student.'' She smiled. ''Thank you, Mom.'' He replied.

Nora quickly stands up from his bed and said. ''Oh, Hope, I forgot. You must fix yourself up.'' Hope wondered.

''Why Mom? What for?" Nora then laughs, "You've got a date with Miss Farron, right?'' She questioned.

Hope widened his eyes remembering that he asked Lightning out. Hope looks at his phone, and finds out that there's no message from Lightning regarding to their date. She then texted her saying

''Lightning, Where are you?''

He then sets his phone on the bed next to where he was sitting. Then his phone gets a new message.

''I am at home, why?'' then he replied ''Would you go out with me, tomorrow?''

A few minutes later his phone once again gets a new message.

''I think that would be great, although that I have nothing to do, tomorrow.''

Then Hope smiled and starts jumping up and down in his room bound with happiness through the night. Hope gets another message.

''I want you to pick me up, tomorrow at 8. Be here or be single forever!''

One day later at 7:00 pm, Hope starts preparing himself for a date, he comb his hair, he pressed is pants, he shined his shoes, He puts a perfume on himself. Then he leaves the house, and get in to his car and quickly arrives at Lightning's, he step into her front door and before he could knock. The door opens suddenly. Seeing a beautiful pink haired girl, with blue nail polish and a lovely dress. Hope's eyes suddenly became bigger.

Lightning nodded her head,

''Do you like it?'' she smiled at Hope.

''Y-Yeah, I like it so much, Light.'' He then smiled.

He walks her into his car and lets her get in first and he closed the car door for her. He took her into a theater, he lets Claire choose a movie,

''So, which one would you like to watch?'' She looks at the movies and Claire chooses carefully.

''This one.'' She said to Hope.

Hope agrees ''Alright, Come on.''

He took her by her wrist and pulled her inside the theater, anyway Lightning chose a movie called _When love strikes_.

Inside while they watching inside the theater, Hope looks at Lightning sitting beside him_, She's really beautiful, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in the entire world. _Hope thinks in his mind. He apply courage to himself and suddenly holds Lightning's warm hand. She looks at his hand holding hers, and looks at Hope.

''Hope….what are you doing?''

''Lightning I..I just wanted…''

''What?''

''I love you, Claire.'' He said nervously and shy.

Lightning gasp and nodded her head down. A small pause has gotten into their conversation, Lightning looks at the theater screen and never moves her head, While Hope still holding her hand.

''I guess we should just finish the movie.'' She lets her hand go from Hope's.

Hope looks down and thinking hard_ ''What am I doing?_'' He said to himself. After the movie was finished, he takes her into a restaurant called _Bodhum Restaurant_, he looks for a table inside the restaurant, then he pulled a chair for Lightning as she sits down. Hope then starts a conversation

''How's Serah and Snow doing?''

'' They're just fine, there is no problem between the two of them'' She replied.

''Oh…'' Hope became silent, he wanted to ask Lightning something.

''Light..'' He said with a quiet voice.

Lightning then puts her drink down and gulps the wine.

''What?'' She also replied with a quiet voice. Like she wanted to know what he was about to say.

Hope then became a little mad out of shyness, ''_Why can't I say it?'' _He then continues asking.

''What time is it?'' He asked.

Hope is just not ready to ask her to marry him.

"It's already 9:30 pm.'' She replied. Lightning seems to be disappointed and she knows that's not what Hope was about ask her.

''Well, I should take you home now, It's getting late." He said with a little gentleman feeling.

Lightning then agrees. ''Okay.'' Then she asked Hope.

''Hope, I think you should carry me home.'' She said with a drunk voice.

''Lightning…'' He nervously says her name.

Hope puts his hand into Lightning's upper arm and the other hand to the other upper arm, helping the drunk Lightning to the car.

''Lightning, easy.'' Hope gets worried.

As Hope was driving the car on the road, he looks at a sleeping Lightning besides him. He said to himself. _'' She was really beautiful.''_

When he got to Lightning's place, he parked the car and opens Lightning's car door. Then he swept off her feet from the car chair, still sleeping. Hope noticed the door wasn't lock and he slips his right hand fingers to the doorknob and opens the door.

Once he got inside, he kicks the door closed from behind, He walks upstairs while carrying a sleeping Lightning, and enters her room. Hope sets her down on her bed and stretch his cramping arms. Hope removes her high heels and puts it on the floor, he walks on the door and takes a last look at the sleeping Lightning from her bed, and turns off the room light and closed the door.

As he leaves to the front door, he locks the doorknob and closed the door, assuring that Lightning will be safe alone. After he got home, he removes his tie and kicks off his shoes, and lies on his bed, he then slowly closed his eyes and gets to sleep.

Hope woke up in the middle of the night and walks downstairs to get some glass of water. He sees a girl outside the window standing and looking away. Hope goes outside to see who that is. It was Lightning standing with a purple t-shirt and a panty. The girl has a pink strawberry locks and a pale skin.

''Hey!'' Hope shouted.

The girl turns her head around and looks at him like she knew he was been there this whole time.

''Hope..'' She said it with a soft voice. And continues…

''Are you gonna marry me?'' She asked him.

The girl runs away..

Hope gasp and woke up from his bed, knowing that it was all a dream.

On the morning of that day, Hope received a text message.

"_Hope, did you just carry me home?"_

He then sends her a reply message.

"_Yes, Light, you were drunk last night." _

Few minutes later a new text message.

''_Hope, thank you for that, you are such a real gentleman.'' She replied._

Hope then gasp from shock and swallowed hard. Because Hope never ever thought himself as a gentleman, and he was just a loser since he was a kid, but it just changed. Hope asked her….

''Light, could we meet later?''

''Sure, I guess that's no problem, why?''

"I just wanted to talk to you about something."

''Okay, come to my place and we will talk about it then.'' Lightning says to Hope through text.

Later that afternoon, Hope was sitting outside on the house bench, his mother Nora sits beside him.

''Hope, how's your date with Miss Farron?'' She smiled at Hope.

"It's okay I guess.'' He replied with a quiet voice.

''Mom, I wanted to ask her something…''

''What is it?'' She asked

Hope shuts his both eyes hard

''I wanted to ask her to marry me.''

Nora suddenly cries with happiness for his son growing up. She then hugged him hard.

Nora has tears on her eyes. ''I told you before, if you wanted to do something. Then follow what your heart is saying, I am happy for you, Hope.'' She cries.

''Oh, Mom, please don't cry.'' He wipes off his mother's tears while he was laughing.

Nora takes her hand to Hope's left cheek and smiles.

Hope was in silent looking at his moms eyes. Nora then pulls her ring form her finger.

''Hope, I want you to take this.'' She raised a hand containing a blue diamond wedding ring.

''Mom, are you serious.''

Then Nora hugs him with tears. ''Do what you're going to do, Hope. Make it special for her.''

Hope let out a small tear from his eyes.

''Thanks, Mom.'' Hope mean it.

''Maybe you could tell me how dad asked you to marry him.'' He laughs and Nora laughs also.

His mother tells the story happily throughout the whole afternoon.

Later that night, It was storming, Lightning receives a text from Hope.

''Can I talk to you?''

''Hope, it's already in the middle of night, you can come tomorrow.''

''I am outside your house.''

Lightning gets up from her bed and text rapidly. ''Wait, there I'll come down.''

The front door opens, and Hope turn his eyes around and their eyes met each other.

''Hope, what are you doing here.''

Hope sees Lightning wearing the same clothes as in his dream. Except she wears a tank top.

''Lightning….can I come in?'' He asked.

''Yeah, sure, come on in.'' She took a step aside to let Hope in.

She closed the door.

''What is it you want to talk about, Hope?'' She asked seriously.

Hope turns around to Lightning and walks towards her. Lightning was looking at former 14 year-old boy, now a 17 year-old guy, taller than her. And her face wondered. Hope kneels in front of her and takes out the ring from his pocket. He then asked.

''Light….will you marry me?''

Lightning gasp from shock and almost nothing to think of, she puts her both hands on her lips and lets out some tears.

''Are you really serious?'' She asked Hope seriously.

''Lightning, I love you since we began our journey 3 years ago, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I will be a man and I will fight for myself and I will protect you no matter what, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, I love everything about you….. I love being with you…. Please, marry me..''

Lightning gave her right hand to Hope. He takes her hand and puts the ring on her ring finger slowly. Lightning takes a look at her hand with the beautiful diamond ring.

''Oh, Hope. It was beautiful…'' She smiled happily and looked at Hope also smiling. He hugged her happily and said ''Hope, I love you so much! Of course I will marry you.''

Hope felt the best feeling he ever hand in his whole life. Lightning finally agrees to marry him. Lightning breaks the hug and puts her both hand into Hope's cheeks and kissed him then wraps her arms into Hope's neck. Seconds later, she pulled his face away and hugs him while smiling.

''I will tell the guys what you just did, especially Serah.''

''Lightning, I am so happy.'' He said.

Lightning pokes his forehead like she did 3 years ago.

''I am happy too.'' She said.

Hope then sniffs her strawberry locks, thinking to himself. ''_Ahhh.. Smells like Strawberries.''_

Serah, Snow, Sazh, Fang, and Vanille was so happy for them when they heard the news. Several weeks later, Lightning and Hope got married and moves to palumpolum. They now live happily ever after.

The End.

**Well, guys what do you think? Anyway my name is Jaycee Cheng if you guys wanted to know, anyway I don't owe any characters. Square Enix owns them. Well, I hope you enjoyed the Lightning/Hope pairing story called ''Smells like Strawberries.'' Thank you guys for your support.**


	3. Family

**This is the 3****rd**** Chapter of the story called ''Smells Like Strawberries'' I hope you'll like it **

Hope and Lightning finally got married and they got married happily along with Serah, Snow and their friends, who just got married a year ago. They now moved to palumpolum and starts a happy-normal-functional family. Hope is now a researcher for the academy, Lightning quits the Guardian Corps before they were married, and still a teacher that teaches at the same school.

The story starts in the afternoon of June 6th, 6 AF. Hope was sitting on his room at their new home at palumpolum, he was doing a research for his work. Lightning then enters his room who just got home from work.

Lightning drops her bag and embraces Hope from behind, although Hope doesn't know that she was already home.

''Hey, Hope.'' She whispers into his ear.

''Hey, Light, how's work doing?'' He asked with a normal voice, he looks at her quick and turns back to his work. Then Lightning lets go her arms from Hope.

''Just fine, all of the students doing really great. I just have to teach them more about Physics because that's the topic where the students are having problem.''

She walks to the room door and turns to Hope. ''I prepared lunch, Hope. Do you want to come down?''

''Yeah, I'll be just a sec.'' He replied. Lightning leaves his room and walks downstairs.

Few minutes later, Hope stands up from his chair and goes to downstairs and sees Lightning making pancakes, Hope sits down the table while Lightning prepared some lunch. Lightning sets down a plate of pancakes and stared at Hope.

''Tell me, what you think." She told Hope.

Hope takes a fork from the table and cuts a piece of the pancake and tasted it. Hope's tongue tasted some delicious piece of pancake with a strange jam and a butter that circulate in his mouth.

''Their good, what's in those?'' He asked Lightning. Lightning then puts a finger up close to her face.

''That's a secret.'' She laughs.

''O..kay.'' Hope really wanted to know what's in those because it tasted really really good, like he remembers something when he tasted it.

Later that night Hope was getting ready for bed because he has work during the morning at the academy, he sits down and grabs the book that he likes to read called _Ender's Game._ He sat on his bed and reads it for about a minute. He closed the book and turned off the lamp, and puts his blanket has he sleeps.

A few hours later.

Lightning walks up into Hope's front door who wears only a white tank top and some panty, she was able to open the door, although Hope never leaves his door locked because that will make Lightning worry. Lightning sees a sleeping Hope lying into his bed with his both arms are above his head. Lightning sits on the top of him and Hope suddenly woke up and sees a girl sitting on top of him.

''Light, what are you-'' She then puts her index into his lips.

''Shhh..'' She hushed him softly.

She puts her hands on Hope's both cheeks and leans down to kissed him while her eyes were closed while Hope kept his eyes widened as the woman strikes her tongue into his mouth. Lightning then starts to kissed his jaw line to his neck, she kissed and sucked it that leaves a love mark into his neck. As Hope tries to move his arms, Lightning grabs his both wrist and put it above his head, never letting Hope move a muscle.

''Hope, don't move, okay?'' She said and then continues kissing Hope's neck.

She slips her hand inside his black t-shirt and explores his body with her hand while still kissing him that continues through the night.

On the morning of the next day, Hope quickly gets up into his bed, remembering has to go to work, Hope brushed his teeth and takes a quick bath, he ran downstairs worrying that he would be late. As he ran downstairs he sees Lightning eating breakfast by herself, Hope then sits down on the table.

"Good morning, Light.'' He greeted her.

''Oh hey, Hope, good morning'' She replied.

Hope stands up and makes a coffee for almost about a minute, and then sits down again, wondering about last night, then Lightning said.

''Hope..'' She said with a half sad, half happy voice.

''What?'' He wondered why she called his name.

''I have to tell you about what happened last night.''

Hope puts his hand on the back of his head.

''Yeah, I know that.'' He laughs.

''It's not that.'' Lightning smirks her face.

Hope's smile faded and puts his hands into the table as Lightning continues to speak.

''It seems….'' Lightning said while Hope's face a little bit worried.

She looks at Hope. ''It seems that you did it, inside me, Hope.''

Hope gasp and stands up from the chair hard, Hope looks very shock and asked Lightning a very serious question.

''No way! I….I…I GOT YOU PREGNANT?'' He asked with a loud voice.

Lightning then puts her two hands into his both shoulders and sets him down. Lightning whispers loudly.

''Be quiet, you're going to wake the whole neighborhood, please, if I am really pregnant, well….won't you be happy about it?''

Hope thinks hard on how he will deal a life of becoming a father that takes care of his family. Hope looks away and thinks for a bit and then he says.

''Okay, Light, if you are really pregnant then….I will do the best I can to be a father.'' Hope nodded his head down. Lightning hugs him happily.

''Oh, Hope, you're going to be a good father, I promise you that.'' Lightning said to him while she rested her head into his neck, crying happily. A few weeks later, Snow and Serah heard the news and they were so happy about them.

10 Months later. Lightning gave birth to a girl, Hope and Lightning gave the kid the name _Alva_. _Alva F. Estheim._ While Hope and Lightning stays at the hospital room, Serah, Snow, Vanille, Fang, and Sazh with dajh enters the room and surprises them. They gave Lightning some flowers, balloons and some gifts, Snow and Serah was really happy.

Snow wraps his hand around Hope's shoulder

''You're now a father, buddy, how'd you feel about it?''

Hope smiled ''It's okay, I promise I am going to be a good father.''

Lightning was greeted by Fang and Vanille.

''Hey, miss.'' Fang says to Lightning while she hugged her happily. Fang brought a gift for Lightning.

''Wow Fang, What's in this?'' Lightning laughs while she shakes the box.

''Why don't you open it and find out?'' Fang laughs

Lightning raised a brow and rips the wrapping paper.

''Wow it's a sushi salad, thanks.'' She hugged Fang.

Vanille approached Lightning.

''Hey, Lightning.'' She hugs Lightning.

''Hey, Vanille.'' She smiled at her.

Vanille handed her a bottle of wine with a ribbon on it's neck and some baked cookies.

''Wow, hey,'' She laughs and then asked the guys a question.

''Just a question. why food?'' Lightning asked. Then Fang answered.

''Because we thought you'll probably be hungry.'' All of them laugh each other happily through the afternoon.

4 years later.

**Character ages.**

**Hope Estheim: 25**

**Lightning Farron: 32**

**Alva F. Estheim: 4**

Hope asked Lightning.

''Hey, why don't we go for a shopping with Alva?'' Lightning smiled.

''Sure, that would be great.'' She replied.

And a little kid starts pulling Hope's hand.

''Come on, daddy, let's go shopping, I want some ice cream.'' Alva said to his father.

''Come on, dad.'' Lightning said while she's smiling.

They just walked into the grocery store while Alva was between her parents holding their hand. Once they got to the grocery store, Alva sees a chocolate ice cream.

''Daddy, I want some of those.'' While pulling her father's hand.

Hope laughs ''Okay, take it easy, we will buy along with the others okay?'' Lightning smiled.

After they are done shopping. Hope grabs the ice cream that his daughter has wanted, and bought it along with the other items they shopped.

While they were walking home, someone took a picture of them from behind while they were walking. Snow and Serah were also there with them holding a camera. The couple smiles.

''Well, it's so nice to see the whole family happy.'' Snow said.

Hope and Lighting looked at each other and smiled, then turns their face to them.

''Yeah, well what about you too? I mean, would you want to have kids also? '' Hope asked the two couple.

''Soon, but not yet.'' Serah answers.

They laugh each other off and continues to walk home with the couple.

Lightning and Serah was preparing lunch while Snow and Hope was sitting there chatting with each other and Alva was sleeping at Lightning's room.

Lightning then walks from the kitchen to the table.

''Hope, come here..'' She said to Hope.

Hope pauses and looks at Snow.

''Go buddy.'' Snow said and slaps Hope's back while laughing.

Hope approached Lightning.

''What is it?'' He asked her.

She then leans into Hope's ear and whispers sofly.

''Do you still want to know what did I put on those pancakes 4 years ago?''

''Yes, of course.'' He said happily and smiles. Then Lightning asked a question.

''What's it smells like while I am making those pancakes?''

Hope thinks into his mind and he remembers it. _''Ahhh, Smells Like Strawberries.''_

The End.

**I hope you guys like it. This is the 3****rd**** chapter of the story called ''Smells like Strawberries'' well, please review and thank you for your support.**


End file.
